


Straight Outta Time

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Prohibition Era, Real Phil/No LMD, Season/Series 07, Time Travel, based of promo pics of clark and ming looking absolutely DEVINE, coulson is very easy on the eyes in that trench coat/fedora combo, may always looks perfect, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Saw the new promo pictures of that (1) scene from the Season 7 teaser trailer. Clark is attractive. Ming is perfect. That's all.No LMD, Real Coulson only because I find that storyline weird and kind of creepy. So let's like, pretend he isn't a corpse and somehow survived s5 and the whole Sarge business never happened and Philinda has been happy and stable since 5x22.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Straight Outta Time

“Excuse me, Miss? Do you come here often?”

Melinda bit into her lip to keep herself from snorting. 

“That line wouldn’t work in any era, Phil, but nice try.”

Coulson shrugged and smiled at her with his classic puppy dog expression, which was really not helping her cause of keeping cool. “Worth a shot.”

And there it goes. She curses the era for the thirtieth time this hour for its restrictive clothing; her hair is too short in its curly style to hide the soft smile that spreads across her lips now. 

Even if his game is still nonexistent, Phil is a 100% catch in his 1930’s style trench coat and hat, and Melinda feels something good stir in her belly every time she takes him in. She certainly has not been the only woman to give him an appraising glance. Several more have looked and some shot Melinda dirty looks when he made a beeline straight for her without looking at any of them, but that could just be because she was Asian.

She rolled her eyes again. 

Backwards or forwards, time travel was a pain in the ass. And just like last time, she couldn’t even have a drink to lament it.

“What are you thinking?” Phil asked beside her.

“Time travel’s a pain the ass,” she deadpanned. He nodded.

”I know. And we can’t even get drunk and mope about it.”

“Just like last time,” she finished.

“Just like last time.” 

He looked at her glass of bubbly water, just about the only thing they could drink besides tea, and she wasn’t about to order black tea from some dusty bar in god-know’s-where’s-ville and the regular water looked nasty, so she made do with what she had. He reached over and drank what was left in her glass, flinched at the taste, and threw a $5 bill on the counter before turning to her with an outstretched hand. His blue eyes sparkled with warmth.

“Ready to go?”

Gratefully she took his hand and slid out of the bar chair, sliding his coat off the back of his chair and over her shoulders. 

“Only since we got here,” she rolled her eyes and looped her arm in his. He walked her to the door and led her through it. 

“Not one for period dramas, huh.”

The walked across the street arm in arm, and forgot to unlink themselves the whole trek through a clearing until they reached the spot where the Zephyr was cloaked and waiting for them to return. 

“Watching them on TV is fine, but I prefer to live in the here and now.”

Melinda pauses, gaze lingering on the build of his shoulders in his old fashioned suit, on the way his fedora brings out the blue in his eyes. She sees the way Phil studies her curls, the bright shade of her lipstick, the color of the flowers on her billowy dress, and her lips quirk in a secret smile.

“It wouldn’t hurt to keep the outfits.”

  
  



End file.
